


Day Two: Family

by Eriakit



Series: Liontrust Week 2017 [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, thats it thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: “I didn't know it was raining,” Khadgar commented mildly.Anduin glared balefully at him from the floor. “It isn't.”





	Day Two: Family

**Author's Note:**

> This has 0 nutritional value and is short but hopefully sweet! Also I didn't even give this my usual multiple read-throughs for typos so I'm just gonna, like, drop this and run and come back and fix any that are there later.

 

Khadgar looked up from his book and paused. At some point he’d stopped being alone, though he had no idea when Adariall and Varian had joined him. They were seated on the rug in front of his sofa, Adariall’s head near his crossed ankles on the cushions and Varian snuggled into her side. He started to greet them before realizing that Varian wasn’t just curled up into Adariall’s side, he was asleep and only even semi upright because he was tilted over onto her shoulder. Adariall looked up at his choked off laugh and rolled her eyes, shuffling herself and Varian over a bit so she could gently hit his left calf with the back of her head.

Chuckling quietly, because Light knew nothing short of a royal marching band could wake Varian when he finally did run himself into the ground, Khadgar nudged her back and returned it his reading. He hadn't gone more than a few pages before there was a mild commotion from the hall. He and Adariall both turned to look at the door with similar unimpressed faces as Anduin strode in, grumbling to himself and damp from the rain. He paused in the doorway to tug off his sodden boot, and tossed it to join its fellow in the arms of one of the hall’s guards. The poor guard didn't seem to know what to do, eyes darting this way and that, so Khadgar took it upon himself to point discreetly in the direction of the kitchens while Lothar wrestled himself free of his leather overcoat and then flopped bonelessly onto his back by the fire.

“I didn't know it was raining,” Khadgar commented mildly, keeping his voice low even though he doubted he’d wake Varian speaking at normal volume.

Anduin glared balefully at him from the floor. “It isn't.”

Sighing, Khadgar closed his book, using his finger to mark the page, and devoted more attention to his lover's pouting. “Forgive the assumption, you see I couldn't help but notice you're soaked. Let me take another guess - you made a frost mage very, very angry?”

Adariall giggled at his question and nudged his knee, and when he looked down at her to see she was holding up a bit of ribbon. She rolled her eyes at his confused brow furrowing. “To mark your place, Khadgar.”

“Oh! Thank you!” He swiftly made use of it, ignoring how her tone implied he was the stupidest thing on two legs this side of the Great Sea. Thinking of stupidity and a lot of water made him realize Lothar had yet to confirm or deny his guess. He looked over and saw him watching them, a strange, soft set to his face. “Anduin?”

Anduin blinked, then smirked back at him. “No, not a frost mage.”

Khadgar decided to let the strange look go, for now. “Gryphon knocked you into her water trough again.”

“Padswift has a name, she’d like you more if you used it. And no.”

“Flock of admirers chased you into a lake.”

“Light, Khadgar,  _ no.” _

A few minutes later Khadgar had gotten to  _ blew your nose and accidentally summoned a water elemental  _ when Taria came in and promptly sat in the armchair closest to the fire, which put her silk slippered feet squarely on Lothar’s chest as if he were a footstool.

Over Anduin’s affronted spluttering, Adariall's giggling, Varian’s soft snores, and Khadgar’s own choked off laughter, she serenely announced the truth. “He slipped on the docks and fell into the bay. He then trailed saltwater all through my castle, and now I have to have every bit of carpet from here to the entrance cleaned.”

Anduin’s defensive bellowing woke Varian where all their laughter didn't, and when Adariall filled him in on the joke he quickly started turning all of Lothar’s lessons on  _ always keep your footing _ back on him, with interest. Somewhere in the noisy chaos, where not long before he’d had quiet comfort, Khadgar a sudden, bright, warm thought.

He was part of a family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> We're all just going to pretend I remembered to do this before midnight. Okay? Okay!


End file.
